


Regeneration

by VivArney



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	Regeneration

We three stood alone in Earth's sunshine  
on that fateful morn  
worriedly watching as you tried to save  
not just a single precious world  
but all that had ever been.  
Hanging from that swinging cable  
you seemed to pause.  
What crossed your mind?  
Was it friends you've known and lost  
or enemies encountered and beaten  
throughout your long and adventurous life?

 

When we saw you clutch that iron pipe  
We thought you were safe  
but then you must have slipped  
for, in terror, we watched as you fell  
from that great height. The seconds seemed like hours  
I heard Tegan call your name  
as you hit the ground and lay there so still  
We ran to kneel beside you in the soft grass  
all of us certain you had died  
and left us alone on that beautiful planet  
victims of the Master's treachery.

 

Nyssa whispered to you  
her pretty face so full of worry and fear  
Your eyes were open - so bright and blue  
and we thought you had heard us  
but your mind was so far away  
Then you looked at each of us in turn  
My heart leapt into my throat, beating madly  
I wanted to say so many things  
but my mouth was dry, Doctor, the words wouldn't come  
I could only kneel there in silence.

"This is the end," you said in a quiet whisper  
your voice was so full of pain  
we all wanted so badly to help you  
but somehow we knew there was nothing we could do  
except stay with you for whatever there was to come.  
"But the moment has been prepared for," you added  
as you reached for the Watcher.  
He stepped forward as and the two of you merged -  
became one - your eyes closed  
and you looked so peaceful  
almost happy as you slowly changed.

 

Your curly brown mop is gone now  
replaced by a soft golden blond  
Your weathered face is younger now  
as we help you from the ground  
but it's still you - we know that  
though you can't remember our names  
and you call us people you've known in the past  
You speak so fondly of Jamie, Sarah Jane and Jo  
thinking we three are they  
As we run for the TARDIS - the police in hot pursuit  
So many adventures begin this way.


End file.
